The present invention relates to cables used for indoor and/or outdoor applications. In particular, the present invention relates to a high density breakout cable used for the cabling or "wiring" of fiber optic cables through a premises or commercial building.
In the wiring of premises, such as apartment and commercial buildings, with optical fiber cables, it is common to use a cabling system in which many cables enter the premises and individual cables are broken out for use in individual premises within the building.
Heretofore, it has been known to use a high density breakout cable system as a means for wiring such premises. The fiber optic cables (called "breakout cables") which were used were typically available in spools which could be pulled through the building in a standard manner. Problems which existed with breakout cables are that they are subjected to a number of different stresses. These include the act of pulling the cables through the premises, e.g., through plenums and risers, which places stress upon the cable system and which can cause breakage or damage to the optical fibers within the cable system. Other stresses include environmental stresses, bending stresses, and others well known to those skilled in the art.